


She never leaves my side

by Demando



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, yuri rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demando/pseuds/Demando
Summary: A quicky based on one of my all favorite games.





	

The silver sphere hovered, not making a single sound. That was it’s purpose: to train, to surprise and inflict pain if it ever got the chance. And those times were rare and far between.   
A series of thin lasers shot from it’s surface, only to be blocked by a crimson plasma blade. The sphere swirled and shot again, this time changing it’s angle. All three shots were again deflected. Moving with a speed unusual even for a droid, it darted up, shooting five darts. Not poisonous, since the objective was to train only. Still, each one was coated in a specific skin irritant. Serdo had been told that it was used as a means of crowd control among the slaves on Kessel. The sensation was akin to having acid burst under your skin.   
But the Sith had no need for something like that. In a wide jump, he dodged the darts, which impaled themselves into the floor of the Fury. Turning with a growl, his blade struck another laser beam, then another.  
“Um…Master….”  
Serdo swung around in response to the sound, exposing his back for a brief moment. Which was all the probe needed. A single shot between the shoulders knocked him on the floor. Apparently satisfied, the probe hummed back to it’s own place, deactivating itself.   
Looking up, the Sith warrior noticed the pair of jet-black boots standing before him. While it had been a long time since he bowed before someone (the last time he recalled was the time he had to bow before Barras to receive his apprenticeship), he did seem to enjoy the person towering above him. A pair of yellow eyes piercing him, each one a well of passion and desire. The gaze of Jaesa Wilsaam was enough to give him thrills greater than any of his conquests.  
“Master, may I talk to you?” she asked in a soft voice.  
“Yeah, just let the pain settle down” groaned Serdo, getting back on his feet.   
The female Sith just moved aside, letting him stretch his arms and torso. Her eyes followed his every movement. The warrior attached his lightsaber back to his belt and turned to face his apprentice. She did seem tense. For a brief moment, her eyes turned back to their normal hazel, then shifted back to yellow.  
“Can I help, you Jaesa?”  
She shifted her position, looking him right in the eyes. The Force send shockwaves, reverberating between the two of them.   
“Master, I feel myself slipping.”  
He felt the weight of the statement. The death of her former master at her hands seemed to have been enough to send her to the dark side. And her personal vendetta of hunting Sith that weren’t “true” to the cause, a term so vague that it scared even him, had firmly rooted her into the dark.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I can’t seem to get that original thrill. Killing pathetic light-drawn Sith isn’t fun anymore. I need something else.”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
Jaesa moved closer. Her eyes darted into his, letting the rest of her body say what words were merely required to tickle the ear.   
“I was thinking of something….more personal.”  
She put her hands on his shoulders, moving closer. Serdo’s right arm swung and grabbed her round the waist. Her nails dug into his tunic, holding on for dear life.  
“We can do that. Yes, we certainly can…”  
His hand ran by her sweet neck, reaching behind her head. With a forceful shove, he pushed her lips into his. The only reply was a brief yelp, followed by a tightening of her grip on his shoulders. She pressed herself into him, letting her own passion drive her moves. Eyes shut, both Sith let the Force guide their moves.   
A flash darted his mind, sending his senses into motion. Looking past her shoulders, he noticed Vette standing in the door frame. The blue twi’lek didn’t have the expected “eww” look on her face. It was more like a disappointing “do you need a different woman for every night of the week?” look.  
“Great, the Queen of Creepy’s feeling frisky today.”  
“Come now Vette. You know I can always find time for you” grinned Serdo.  
The twi’lek pushed a finger into his chest. There were few times when she had the guts to confront him (the shock collar around her neck was a painful reminder of that), but this was one of them.  
“Look, I already know what sort of man you’re like! If you want to make out with your insane Alderranian apprentice, enjoy yourself in your own bedroom. Just let me have some earplugs”  
“I’m a lord of the Sith! I can have anyone I want.”  
With that reply, Serdo pushed her hand aside, letting his own fingers glide down to the collar trigger. Vette gulped, but held her ground. Jaesa moved behind her, with an equally sinister grin.   
“Don’t be so harsh, master. I’m very opened about sharing. And besides, I’ve never had a twi’lek before.”, replied Jaesa with a grin.  
Vette’s eyes snapped open in shock. She definitely imagined the Sith apprentice capable of it. And the worst part of it wasn’t what she might do to her. It was the thought of Serdo sticking around to watch.  
“Eww…look, I don’t care if you’re sitting on the fence, or if you already jumped on the other side. Just keep your hands off, or so help me…”  
Her words were cut short, as she felt a strong invisible grip seize her heck. And before the shock of that could settle in, a formidable motion lifted her in the air, shamming her body against the wall of the star ship. Vette coughed, her arms spread in a crucified form. Jaesa just stood, grinning.   
“What, you said to keep my hands off you?”  
“Apprentice, what did we discus about molesting others onboard?”  
“I’m sorry Master, I’ll keep it just short of permanent damage.” She replied, giving her most innocent smile yet. “Now, may I have some privacy?”  
“You know the rule, Jaesa: she never leaves my sight.” Replied Serdo, sitting on the couch of the bar.  
The pressure around her neck eased, giving Vette a chance to regain her breach. She still couldn’t move.  
“Let me go!” she screamed. “Are you out of your mind?!”  
Jaesa ran a finger along her neck, before pausing to look her in the eyes. The darkness was almost palpable. And worst, it could manifest itself in any way.  
“You know, biology treaties say that twi’leks have no body hair. Is that true?” she asked in an innocent tone.  
“Please, don’t….” whimpered the slave.  
Jaesa’s hands gripped her hips, her fingers lodging themselves into the fabric of her pants. In one violent motion, she tore the garment in half, pulling the remnants aside. Another violent motion of her hands, and her top was gone, leaving the girl only in her undergarments. Tears were now flowing down her blue cheeks. She gently moved her head to look at the Sith warrior. He didn’t even batter an eye. Then reality sank in: she was at her mercy. There would be no rescue.  
Jaesa’s gloved hands reached her underwear and tore it in half. The invisible grip around her legs made them spread wider, further adding to her shame. A series of sobs shook her chest, followed by silence. Jaesa looked down, much like a cat before two bowls of cream.  
“Guess they were right” she chuckled, admiring Vette’s sex.   
“You stinkin’ per…” began Vette with a growl.  
She was cut short when Jaesa’s palm struck her sex, sending a shockwave across her body. She tried to keep calm, as the hand caressed her genital area, not so much as an erotic exercise but rather as an examination. Jaesa pulled her hand out, examining it with interest.  
“Fascinating. No moisture at all. Tell me, are you enjoying yourself or not?”  
“What…the….hell! Are you out of your damn….” Hissed the twi’lek.  
“No?” asked Jaesa in a coed voice “Then let’s see if this will work better.”  
Vette’s eyes looked puzzled as to what the deranged apprentice was up to next, when a violent jolt shook her body, forcing her lungs into a high pitch scream. Her head snapped back, hitting against the hard metal with a thud. From between her legs, she could see Jaesa examining her handiwork. A second jolt of force lightning, no bigger than two strands of hair shot from her fingers, striking her sex. Vette screamed, then let out a strange gurgling sound. She could feel her body starting to loose control. A third shock, and Vette felt her sex wet. Horror and shame flushed her cheeks, as she tried desperately to close her legs to hide the stream of urine that ran down her skin.  
The Alderranian Sith got to her feet, an stretched out her hand towards one of her lockers. Satisfied with her work so far, she reached out in the Force, and her lightsaber flew out into her hand. With strange tenderness, she stroked Vette’s right lekku, then the left one. The hands moved to her chest, giving it a light squeeze, followed by a strong pinch of the nipples.   
“Please…no more.” Pleaded Vette.  
“I can end it for you if you want, twi’lek” laughed Jaesa, ribbing the hilt of the saber in the channel between her breasts. “Maybe I should do it like this”.  
She knelled again, pressing one of the ends of the saber against Vette’s sex. The girl shut her eyes, doing all she could to keep the incoming scream from lashing out. After all, it was what Jaesa wanted. A cold buzz reached her ears. Looking down, she could clearly see a crimson plasma blade seemingly coming out of her. About a third of it was impaled into the metal floor, releasing a stinging odor.   
“Maybe I should press this button too. Wouldn’t that be a neat way to loose your virginity? And your life at the same time? I wonder, what would that be like? To feel that last moment of pleasure and pain as your essence fades into eternity?”  
The hand glided over the second blade button. A lone butterfly dancing with death. Vette’s heartbeat was discernable in Jaesa’s ears, a soft, fleshy drum that marked the boundary of passing. The twi’lek’s eyes, two oceans of blue ears gazed up towards the ceiling. Eternity blinked.  
In a flash, the second crimson blade hummed. Vette’s scream faded into the void of space, as the rod of plasma pierced her sex and slashed her womb.   
Eternity blinked a second time.

 

Vette’s eyes gazed towards the ceiling. The pillow felt warm and inviting. And though the room was empty, the softness of the bed was inviting. A long day’s work had been cured by the sleep that had just fled. And there was no need to pursue it any further. The Fury was still gliding among the stars. Free and unopposed.  
All was well.

 

000000

Blame this one on too many Easter eggs. Anyways, I generally don’t make them this creepy. Star Wars The Old Republic is by far one of the best RPGs I’ve ever played. If you haven’t, give it a shot. 

For all members, happy writing and update soon.


End file.
